harrypotterbooksfandomcom-20200214-history
Aberforth Dumbledore
Kendra Dumbledore Albus Dumbledore Ariana Dumbledore |School = Hogwarts School |School House = |Wand = |Patronus = |Animagus = Goat |Boggart = |Occupation = Owner and bartender of the Hog's Head |Loyalty = }}Aberforth Dumbledore was an English half-blood wizard and the owner of the Hog's Head in Hogsmeade. He was the second child of Percival and Kendra Dumbledore and the brother of Albus and Ariana Dumbledore. He had a strained bond with Albus because of an incident between them and Gellert Grindelwald which caused Ariana's death. He helped Harry Potter during the end of the Second Wizarding War. Biography Early life Aberforth was the second child of Percival and Kendra Dumbledore. He was the younger brother of Albus Dumbledore and eventually joined by a younger sister, Ariana Dumbledore. He loved the story Grumble the Grubbly Goat growing up. When Ariana was aged six, she was attacked by Muggle boys who saw her using magic and was upset when she was unable to use magic again when they asked her. She was left traumatised and she went insane and unable to control her magic. Their father, Percival then hunted down the boys who hurt her and attacked them. Because he would not say why being worried that Ariana would be sent to St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries‏‎, Percival was sent to Azkaban and Kendra moved the family to Godric's Hollow. Aberforth was not allowed to speak of what happened to Ariana to anyone else, and had to support Kendra's story that Ariana was unwell, and she was kept in their home. Aberforth would have attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry beginning in September 1895. He was trapped in the shadow of the talented and academic Albus and instead focusing on duelling to sort out problems, rather than speaking. Incident Aberforth was Ariana's favourite sibling. However, when he was not home, Ariana lost control of her magic and accidentally killed their mother. Aberforth wanted to drop out of school and look after her but Albus forbade that and wanted him to complete education. Albus graduated by the summer of 1899, at which point Aberforth was a wayward young man who would get into duels when he had a argument with a neighbour. Because of their mother's death, Albus gave up the plans he made to travel. Aberforth expected that he and Albus would both look after Ariana but that summer, Albus befriended Gellert Grindelwald and they made plans to one day dominate the wizarding world when they had found the Deathly Hallows. Aberforth thought Albus was neglecting Ariana and when he found out about their plans, he was outraged. He was against the idea of them taking Ariana and he confronted them. Albus knew that Aberforth was right, though at the time he was unable to accept the truth. The whole thing upset Grindelwald and he used the Cruciatus Curse on Aberforth. Albus protected Aberforth and they engaged in a 3-way duel. Ariana attempted to protect Aberforth but a stray curse struck and killed her. Aberforth never knew which one of them killed her, but Grindelwald fled and Albus stayed, abandoning the plans they had made. Aberforth was devastated by Ariana's death and blamed Albus for what happened, punching him in the nose at her funeral. Aberforth thought for many years that Albus was happy to finally no longer be obligated to looking after him and Ariana. Later life Aberforth would not forgive Albus and they had a strained bond for many years. He eventually became the owner and barman of the Hog's Head in Hogsmeade. However, he and Albus would at times help each other. In around 1972, he was probably the barman that Albus said told him about Tom Riddle's compatriots in the Hog's Head. He joined the Order of the Phoenix that was founded by Albus during the First Wizarding War. In around 1975, he banned Mundungus Fletcher from the Hog's Head for life. Sirius Black knew of the event and noted that Aberforth had a good memory for who he had thrown out of the pub. In 1980, he let Albus conduct an interview in the Hog's Head, when Aberforth found a Death Eater eavesdropping and kicked him out. In 1995, Aberforth let Harry Potter hold a meeting and found Dumbledore's Army, an illegal school organisation in which Harry would teach Defence Against the Dark Arts because of their incompetent teacher. Aberforth also served them Butterbeer. The same day, he let Mundungus Fletcher in the Hog's Head again even though he had banned him for life nearly 20 years ago, because Mundungus was an informant for the Order of the Phoenix. In 1996, he met Mundungus again and purchased goods that he was selling in Hogsmeade, including one half of a two-way mirror that once belonged to Sirius Black. Harry noticed the exchange and attempted to confront Mundungus in anger when Aberforth had left. In June or July 1997, Aberforth attended the funeral of Albus, having never made up with him. Helping Harry During the Second Wizarding War, Aberforth gave food and water to the students hiding in the school from their Death Eater teachers. He watched over Harry from 1997-1998 by looking in the half of the two-way mirror he owned, because Harry owned the other half. Harry had no idea how the mirror worked and thought the eyes belonged to Albus, because they looked the same. When Harry was trapped in Malfoy Manor, he begged Albus for help not knowing it was Aberforth, and Aberforth sent Dobby to save them. He was upset to hear of Dobby's death. In May 1998, Aberforth found Harry, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger in Hogsmeade when they had set off the Caterwauling Charm the Death Eaters had put in place, which let Dementors out. He took them in the Hog's Head and told the Death Eaters he set the alarm off when he let a cat out, and that they had saw Aberforth's goat Patronus and not Harry's stag Patronus to defeat the Dementors. Harry knew he was the brother of Albus but was shocked when Aberforth told him that he thought the war was won by Voldemort, and that not only was the Order of the Phoenix finished, but that Harry should abandon a plan to get in the school to find a Horcrux, telling him that they should instead escape the next morning. He also told Harry that he thought anyone continuing to fight was acting delusional and they had no hope of winning. Aberforth also told Harry off for continuing to do what Albus wanted, and asked whether he knew the truth about Albus. Aberforth wouldn't say what he meant by making such a comment about Albus, but they eventually persuaded him to. Aberforth told them everything that happened between him, Albus and Ariana. Harry then shocked Aberforth when he told him that he knew that Albus felt sorry about what happened, since Aberforth had thought that Albus felt nothing about it, and he finally forgave Albus. Harry decided to keep going with or without Aberforth's help, and he then decided to help Harry. He spoke to a portrait of Ariana and sent her to find Neville Longbottom, who took Harry, Ron and Hermione to the school. When the Battle of Hogwarts was about to begin, he let students escape the school through the same hidden passageway Harry, Ron and Hermione went in, and he also let Order of the Phoenix members in the school the same way. Aberforth later went to the school to complain to Harry about the number of students evacuating thundering through the Hog's Head, and he advised Harry he should have kept Slytherin's hostage in case their family may be in the Death Eaters. Harry told him that would achieve nothing and that Albus would never have done that, which made Aberforth mock the comment. He then stayed to fight and at one point, encouraged Ginny Weasley when she was fighting Death Eaters. Tonks later asked Aberforth whether he knew the location of her husband, Remus Lupin. He told her he saw him last when fighting Dolohov. In the final part of the war, Aberforth stunned the Death Eater Rookwood. After the Second Wizarding War Aberforth was found celebrating with a couple of other students once the war was won, and then he went back to working at the Hog's Head. Appearance Aberforth was tall and thin, and had long, stringy grey hair. He had striking blue eyes behind spectacle glasses, which many thought look the same of Albus, but he was less conspicuous than Albus and would look casual in comparison. Notes and sources Category:Characters Category:Wizards